disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Marlin transcript
Prologue: Preparing for the arrival of Edgar Marlin: "Okay, everybody, we've got 13 hours 'til my Dad gets here." Dory: "Okay, Nemo, Gill, you got the welcome banner?" Nemo: "We got it, Dory." Gill: "Sure do. Gurgle: "Jacques, are the decorations ready yet? did you get the entire reef cleaned up?" Jacques: "Mais oui, zey sure are." Peach: "Jenny, Charlie, are the sea snacks prepared yet?" Jenny: "Yes, Peach, they sure are." Charlie: "They're nice and sanitized." Marlin: "Oh good, we've got everything all prepared." Nemo: "I can hardly wait 'til Grandpa sees what we've done here." Marlin: "So can I." Dory: "Well, we'll just need to wait 'til he shows up." Disney and Pixar pictures presents: Finding Marlin Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Co-directed by Josh Cooley Produced by Galyn Susman Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack Music composed by Randy Newman Scene 1: The anemone reef Dory: (seeing Edgar swimming by) "Oh my gosh, he is here! He is finally here!" Marlin: "Dad, you're here." Nemo: "Grandpa, it's good to see you guys again." Edgar: "It is so good to see my grandson and son. What a true clownfish family reunion party this is turning out to be." Marlin: "Come on, Dad. Nemo, Dory and I would like to introduce you to Mr. Ray and the rest of Nemo's classmates." Jill: "That's exactly right, we wanna show you guys around." Petunia: "I agree here." Nancy: "So do I." Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gill, Gurgle, Deb/Flo, Jacques, Bubbles, Bloat and Peach lead Edgar to the undersea school place. Mr. Ray: "Nemo, Marlin, Dory, guys, it's good to see all of you again, but wait, who is this elderly clownfish?" Nemo: "Well, Mr. Ray, this is my grandpa, Edgar." Mr. Ray: "Edgar, nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Ray, the scientific teacher of Nemo, Sheldon, Pearl, Squirt and Tad." Edgar: "Well, Mr. Ray, my grandson is lucky to have such a wonderful scientific teacher like you." Mr. Ray: "Come on, kids, let's go, swim on to my back, everybody." The 5 students swim right on to Mr. Ray's back and Mr. Ray leads them on their way to their class location spot. Mr. Ray: Let's name the zones the zones the zones let's name the zones of the open sea They all stop at their class location spot. Mr. Ray: "Okay, here we are, your very best class, now all of you must answer these questions." (Brief Pause) Mr. Ray: "Nurse Sharks are A: Fish eaters? B: Kelp and sea grass eaters? or C: coral eaters?" Nemo: "Kelp and sea grass eaters." Mr. Ray: "Correct, Nemo, nurse sharks are vegetarian sharks, they're kelp and grass eaters." Mr. Ray: "Okay, on to the next question: what kind of home do you all live in?" Pearl raises her right front tentacle. Mr. Ray: "Yes, Pearl?" Pearl: "An anemone." Mr. Ray: "That's correct, okay, that's all the time we have left for this class, but right now, I'm taking all of you to the drop off where your parents, grandparents and I can watch over you." Nemo: "What a relief, now I don't need to worry about being taken away by another scuba diver again." Marlin, Dory, Edgar, Gill, Gurgle, Deb/Flo, Jacques, Bubbles, Peach and Bloat arrive at the drop off with them. Tad: "Look, Nemo, another motor-boat." Nemo: "I'd rather not touch another 1 of those motor-boats." Marlin: "Oh no, Nemo! I don't ever wanna go through losing you or Dory ever again!" Cut to an evil scuba diver/Professor Tracker in his motorboat....... Evil Scuba Diver/Professor Tracker: "Now's my chance." The Evil Scuba Diver/Professor Tracker swims right down underwater. Marlin: "This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Nemo: "Dad, watch out!" Dory: "Don't get too close to that scuba diver!" Marlin sees the evil scuba diver/Professor Tracker and is captured in a fishing net and put in a little glass container with water in it. Marlin: "Oh no!!!! Too late!!! somebody, anybody, help me!!" Mr. Ray: "Stay right with me, kids, it's not safe and secureI around that motor-boat!" Gurgle: "This isn't what I expected!" Jacques: "Sacre bleu, I do not believe zis ees happening." Nemo: "I'm sure lucky that wasn't me this time." Pearl: "So are we." Dory: "Come on, Nemo, we've gotta find your dad and get him outta that prison." Nemo: "Right, Dory, come on, you guys, let's go, Sheldon, Pearl, Squirt and Tad, you guys can stay right here with Mr. Ray." Tad: "You got it, Nemo." Nemo, Dory, Edgar, Jenny, Charlie, Gill, Peach, Gurgle, Bloat, Jacques, Bubbles and Deb/Flo swim out on their search and rescue mission. Bruce: "Remember what we talked about before: fish are friends." Anchor and Chum: "Not food." Gill: "You got it." Jacques: "Mais oui." Inside Professor Tracker's evil aquarium and lair Marlin is now inside an aquarium tank. Professor Tracker: "This clown fish is looking more perfect than before." Marlin: "Where am I? what am I doing in here? I don't recognize this place, I gotta get back home to my son and Dory and my Father and everybody in the ocean!" Professor Tracker: "Well too bad, Mr. Clown Fish, I'm about to put you in my museum of deceased fish and sea critters." Professor Tracker: Laughter Cut back to Nemo, Dory, Edgar, Jenny, Charlie Gill, Peach, Gurgle, Bloat, Jacques, Bubbles and Deb/Flo swimming around on their way to Marlin's rescue. Jenny: "Did you guys hear that evil laugh?" Dory: "Yes, Mom and Dad, it's Professor Tracker!" Charlie: "And he's planning on killing Marlin this evening!" Nemo: "We'd better hurry on over there and defeat him right before it happens!" Gurgle: "Give us a plan, Gill." Gill: "Okay, here's the plan: Jacques, we need you to create a distraction and break through." Jacques: "Mais oui, zen let's do ze deestraction." Gill: "Shark Bait, Dory, you keep a watch for that pelican, Nigel." Nemo: "You got it, Gill." Gill: "Everybody, follow me, we just can't miss it." They all follow Gill around and along the way, they notice Bruce, Anchor and Chum, the now tough but kid friendly sharks from before. Dory: "Hey, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, how's it going?" Bruce: "Pretty good here, Dory, but it's a good thing that all of you are remembering that fish are friends!" Anchor and Chum: "Not food!" Nemo: "Okay, we'll see you guys later." They continue swimming around while Nemo and Dory wait for Nigel to arrive. Nemo: "Okay, it's silent, too silent." Dory: (looking up at the afternoon skies) "Oh my gosh, Nemo, look up there!" Nemo: "It's Nigel!" Nigel: "G'day there, fellow mates, care for a lift?" Nemo: "Can you take us to where my dad was taken away, please, Nigel?" Nigel: "Of course I can, now you and Dory jump right into my beak and I can fly you over there." Nemo and Dory jump right into Nigel's beak and Nigel flies around with them (still in his beak). Meanwhile, Jacques is creating the distraction and breakthrough and he, Gill, Peach, Gurgle, Deb/Flo, Bubbles, Bloat, Edgar, Jenny and Charlie follow right through, 'til they make it right through the secret passage way without being spotted and are later sneaking up on some evil enemies. Cut back to Marlin in the prison aquarium tank........ Marlin: "I need to find some other ways to get outta here so I can get back home to the ocean." Pineapple Fish/Toby (off screen): "Have you ever seen anything so pathetic before in your entire life?" Bluefin Trevally/Felix (off screen): "Man, this clownfish needs our help." Marlin: "Who's there? who said that?" Powder Blue Tang/Danny: "Take it easy there, we're on your side." Marlin: "Whoa, who are you guys?" Pineapple Fish/Toby: "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Toby, and that's Felix, Danny, Jennifer, Henry, Manny, Alex and Paul." Marlin: "I'm Marlin, and I need help to get outta here and back home to the ocean right away." Felix: "Well, Marlin, we came in just the nick of time." Marlin: "Oh good, I'll follow you guys." Marlin follows Toby, Danny and Felix on his way to get right back to Nemo, Dory, Gill, Jacques, Deb/Flo, Gurgle, Bloat, Bubbles, Peach, Jenny, Charlie, and Edgar. Danny: "So, Marlin, how'd you end up with a son named Nemo in the 1st place?" Marlin: "Well, you guys, it all began a couple of years ago when my wife and mate, Coral had just laid a couple of clownfish eggs, but then a terrible thing happened: a barracuda named Soilbody came by and devoured her and some of the clownfish eggs, then suddenly, I noticed 1 unharmed clownfish egg named Nemo who survived the incident." Felix: "Oh wow, it really did happen a couple of years ago." Cut to Nemo and Dory inside Nigel's beak...... Nemo: "This sure is fun and exciting, Dory." Dory: "It sure is, Nemo, we'll get to that science lab in the nick of time." Nemo: "Actually, Dory, it's an aquarium." Dory: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Nemo: "Now let's catch up with Gill, Jacques and the others." Nigel lands right over by a blue bucket and gently puts Nemo and Dory right in it. Nemo and Dory splash right back in the ocean water and they follow Gill, Jacques, Deb/Flo, Gurgle, Bloat, Bubbles, Peach, Destiny, Bailey, Hank, Jenny, Charlie, and Edgar are on their way to rescue Marlin from captivity. Gurgle: "You guys, look, over there!" Nemo: "It's my dad, and some other fish!" Peach: "Oh good, we notice them." Hank: "So do I." Bailey: "Me too." Destiny: "Me 3." Marlin: "Nemo? Dory? Mom? Dad? guys? is that really you?" Dory: "Oh my gosh, Marlin, you're alive, we finally found you." Nemo: "Wow, Dad, for quite a super long time, we thought you would've been deceased, but you're not." Marlin: "I know, you guys, but it's time to meet your new fish friends: Danny," Danny: "Hi there." Marlin: "Toby," Toby: "How's it going?" Marlin: "Felix," Felix: "Nice meeting all of you here." Marlin: "Jennifer," Jennifer: "How lovely and exciting." Marlin: "Paul," Paul: "Super radical." Marlin: "and Alex." Alex: "This is super thrilling." Dory: "Oh good, 6 new fish friends who are gonna live in our ocean." Growl And Snarl Gurgle: "Uh oh, look, over there." They turn right over to see Soilbody approaching them, Soilbody: "Well, pathetic little fish, long time no see." Nemo: "What do you want from any of us?" Soilbody: "I'm here to devour all of you like I did with Coral a couple of years ago." Marlin: "No, you're not gonna devour any of us, especially not me, Nemo, Dory or anybody, Soilbody!" Jacques: "Sacre bleu, here we go again." Dory: "Let's get outta here and swim away from him!" Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gill, Jacques, Deb/Flo, Gurgle, Bloat, Bubbles, Peach, Jenny, Charlie, Edgar, Bailey, Destiny, Hank, Danny, Toby, Felix, Jennifer, Paul and Alex swim around real fast to get away from Soilbody. Soilbody: "Get back here, I'm not finished with any of you yet!" Gurgle: "Gill, how are we gonna get rid of Soilbody?" Gill: "Okay, everybody, here's the plan: we drop an anchor right on him, that should kill him off." Bloat: "Good plan." Jacques: "Bien pensé." Bubbles: "Let's do it." Marlin: "I know we're super brave and fearless, but what did Coral say to me a couple of years ago right before the incident?" Flashback memories...... Coral: "Marlin, you're always super brave and fearless, and you'll always have the courage to beat them down." End of flashback memories........... Marlin: "We'll do it, we'll get rid of Solibody." Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gill, Jacques, Deb/Flo, Gurgle, Bloat, Bubbles, Peach, Jenny, Charlie, Edgar, Bailey, Destiny, Hank, Danny, Toby, Felix, Paul and Alex grab the anchor. Jennifer: "Take this and that and this and that!" Soilbody strikes Jennifer instantly. Jennifer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jennifer lies right down injured on the water floor. Gill: "Okay, Solibody," Gurgle: "we got an anchor here," Bailey: "and we're not afraid to use it!" Solibody: "No, no, stay back, stay away from me, (the anchor's now released and it drops right down on Solibody) AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Solibody's now deceased. Dory: "Alright, we defeated Solibody!" Marlin: "We got rid of him for good!" Gurgle: (pointing right at an injured and dying Jennifer) "Jacques, guys, look, over there!" Marlin: "No, it can't be-" Dory: "Jennifer, are you alright?" Jennifer: "I.....think......I'm.....dying....you.....guys." Toby: "No, Jennifer, no, we can't lose you, not at this time." Jennifer: "I'm......done......for.......it's......just.....my......time." Felix: "Jennifer, we're super proud of you being with all of us." Jennifer: "It's.......a.......good......thing......Soilbody's........no......longer.......living. So long." Jennifer passes away peacefully from her injuries. Marlin: "Jennifer? Jennifer?" Nemo: "Dad, she's deceased right now, she's not moving around any longer." Gill: "Now let's all go home to celebrate his defeat in honor of our victory." Nemo: (looking right up at sea critter heaven) "Mom, thanks a bunch," Marlin: "we couldn't have done it without your spiritual guidance." Coral's Heaven Spirit: "Good job, Marlin, good job, Nemo, we're the 1st with the true spirits within." Nemo: "Now's our chance to knock out Professor Tracker." Professor Tracker: "What the-" They drop some dodge balls on Professor Tracker's head and he gets knocked out. Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gill, Jacques, Deb/Flo, Gurgle, Bloat, Bubbles, Peach, Jenny, Charlie, Edgar, Bailey, Destiny, Hank, Danny, Toby, Felix, Paul and Alex swim around on their way back to the anemone reef. Back home in the anemone reef/Jennifer's funeral ceremony Gill: "And so we say goodbye to our dear good friend, Jennifer, a little brown spike-tailed paradise fish who touched so many lives and came to this reef." Jacques: "I just cannot believe zat she ees gone for good right now." Hank: "We know, Jacques, but it's part of the great mystery of life, nothing can change that." Bailey places a sea rock right on Jennifer's grave. Bailey: "Jennifer, we'll never forget about you." Dory: "Come on, guys, let's go... With Marlin and Nemo." Marlin and Dory started swimming when their eyes caught something that made them smile. A familiar clownfish female was trudging her way up… Coral! She had survived! Nemo is still sad about Jennifer's death. Nemo: "Bye!" Coral: "Save your breath, Nemo. You know she's already gone." Nemo: "Mom?! You're okay!" Coral: "I'm alive, aren't I?" Nemo: "You're okay!" Marlin: "Welcome back honey. You want me to carry you?" Coral: "No thanks. I'm still trying to hold on to whatever dignity I got left." Gurgle: "You're hanging with us now, lady. Dignity's got nothing to do with it. But I'll take that lift." Gill: "Sure, climb aboard!" Marlin, Coral, Nemo, Dory, Gill, Jacques, Deb, Gurgle, Bloat, Bubbles, Peach, Jenny, Charlie, Edgar, Bailey, Destiny, Hank, Danny, Toby, Felix, Paul and Alex begin swimming. Dory: "This is gonna be the greatest migration ever!" Later that afternoon........... Nemo: "And so, we found my dad, knocked out Professor Tracker, defeated Soilbody. And I found out my mom is not dead at all." Sheldon: "Alright!" Tad: "Yahoo!" Pearl: "Way to go, Nemo," Squirt: "you're super brave and fearless, dude." Mr. Ray: "Good job there, Nemo, you get an A+ for your courage and bravery." Nemo: "Thanks a bunch, Mr. Ray." Mr. Ray: "You're welcome." Gill: "Now to stay here and relax ourselves." Gurgle: "Let's have this fun thrilled party in honor of our victory." The sea critter friends and family members begin dancing it off. Bailey: "Let's hope no barracudas or electric eels show up again." Destiny: "I agree here, Bailey." Cut to dry land and Gerald swimming right over to Fluke and Rudder who are now nicer to him. Fluke: "Hey, Gerald, come sit on this rock with me and Rudder," Rudder: "we changed, we won't shoo you off like we did last time." Gerald: "Okay, I'm on it." Gerald gets right on the rock and shares his deceased fish with Fluke and Rudder, his now best friends for life. Fluke: "You know, Gerald, this is the greatest day of our entire lives." Gerald: "You said it." Rudder: "I really agree here." Becky: In Excitement Fade to a black screen...... A dedication reads: In memoriam: Bill Hunter (1940-2011) and Bud Luckey (1934-2018) End Production Credits Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Co-directed by Josh Cooley Produced by Galyn Susman Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack Music composed by Randy Newman Voice Cast Members Credits Jackson Scott as Nemo (voice) Albert Brooks as Marlin (voice) Ellen DeGeneres as Dory (voice) Diane Keaton as Jenny (voice) Eugene Levy as Charlie (voice) Christopher Plummer as Edgar (voice) Connor Corum as Tad (voice) Scarlett Estevez as Pearl (voice) Owen Vaccaro as Sheldon (voice) Andrew Stanton as Crush (voice) Finn Carr as Squirt (voice) Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray (voice) Willem Dafoe as Gill (voice) Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (voice) Allison Janney as Peach (voice) Brad Garret as Bloat (voice) Stephen Root as Bubbles (voice) Jerome Ranft as Jacques (voice) Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo (voice) Ty Burrell as Bailey (voice) Kaitlin Olson as Destiny (voice) Ed O’Neil as Hank (voice) Barry Humphries as Bruce (voice) Eric Bana as Anchor (voice) Bruce Spence as Chum (voice) Carlos Alazraqui as Bill (voice) Phil Proctor as Bob (voice) Jim Ward as Ted (voice) Katherine Ringgold as Kathy (voice) Mona Marshall as Petunia (voice) Cree Summer Francks as Jill (voice) Jodi Benson as Nancy (voice) John Ratzenberger as Billy (voice) Bill Hader as Professor Jack Tracker (voice) Kevin Spacey as Soilbody (voice) Idris Elba and Dominic West as Fluke and Rudder (voices) Elizabeth Perkins as Flashback Coral/Coral's Ghost Figure (voice) Torbin Xan Bullock as Becky and Gerald (voices) Alexander Gould as Toby (voice) Zachary Gordon as Felix (voice) Gary Oldman as Danny (voice) Bailee Madison as Jennifer (voice) Michael Keaton as Henry (voice) Hayden Rolence as Lucas (voice) Denis Leary as Alex (voice) Alexander Garfin as Paul (voice) Category:Transcripts